


Amelia

by Whovenian_Otaku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Disneytalia, F/M, Made up places, Some Violence not a lot, cursing, rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovenian_Otaku/pseuds/Whovenian_Otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disneytalia: Mulan.</p><p>Ever since Amelia was little she practiced to be the perfect bride and to marry when the time is right. After a final failure an opportunity appeared that would change her life forever. It was any peaceful day when the King's army started drafting men to prepare against a neighboring kingdom invasion. Her father was to be drafted, that is till she took his place. Now she has got to blend in and pretend to be male, or she can kiss her life goodbye. It would be a lot easier though if the dreamy violet eyed captain would stop breathing down her neck.</p><p>(This is a story that I originally wrote on wattpad, I accept constructive criticism, but please don't make too harsh.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amelia

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter that I've rewritten so bear with me like in the summary I accept criticism that'll help me with editing this story. First time writing something longer than a chapter or 2.

_ Once long ago there was a peaceful kingdom that welcomed people far and wide with open arms and smiles on their faces. It became known as the kingdom of new beginnings, a melting pot of culture. Everyone was welcome and everyone was happy. This was the kingdom of Arionea. _

_ The neighboring kingdom of Phildeni was jealous of the happiness and peacefulness of the growing kingdom. The king especially, his people were leaving his country, and with less people there was less work, and with less work there was less food, money, and trade. With his kingdom falling apart he launched an attack on the kingdom of Arionea. What he didn't expect was that even an undeveloped country could be so strong. At the end of it the two kings had met to to sign a peace treaty, resolving the war. That night the king of Phildeni died, with little to know one except the the elderly king and his council knowing the true cause. _

_ After the attack of Phildeni, the king of the wondrous Arionea became worried of the other empires and powers that would try and devastate the wonderful world he created, so he strengthened the borders around the kingdom in hopes that he could keep his country safe from the harmful beings on the other side. And with that the once open kingdom became more reserved. It was still the happy and peaceful nation it always was but now with an air of fear around the past. Along with the walls came new expectations for the people, women were to be married by age 21 and men were to get up and be ready to go to war at the drop of a hat. But they were okay with it as long as they were free from the worry of the outside world. _

_ Now even with the king dead the kingdom of Phildeni hadn’t fallen to the overpowering nation next door. His eldest son, a man of age 26, stepped up to the throne and started plotting the demise of Arionea and its king as revenge for his father's death, without knowledge of how he truly died. He became cruel and merciless, he trained his soldiers with an iron fist. He got his most trusted men together and started to plan an infiltration of the kingdom's defenses hoping to kill the king with his own hands. The land and people became just as cruel without the peace treaty that was never signed. _

_ But the king didn’t go without knowing of said attack, a young man in Phildeni having  heard of what was to come rushed behind the rules of his king and warned the Arionean court. Hearing this, the king became worried. He doubled the guard around the border entries, especially by the entrance to Phildeni, hoping that it would be enough to stop him and that the inexperienced king wouldn’t know exactly how to handle an army. _

* * *

 

**A little ways off from the border entrance**

A soldier was patrolling his way back and forth along one of the many border entries far off from the capital. Looking around for anything that could be worth reporting back to the captain of his squadron quite boredly, when something flew past and hit him in the arm. Upon inspection he noticed a cut on his arm from something sharp. Looking around he spotted a falcon perching up above on a branch screeching into the distance. At another gust of air flew past notching itself into a tree nearby. Inspecting the object in the tree he came to realize that it was an arrow.

Fearfully, he started running towards his squadron’s base camp, "They’re attacking! Quickly li-" Pausing with a gasp, the man stopped, greeted by the dead bodies 0f his squadron, and a group of Phildeniens with bloody swords. Quickly grabbing a few distress beacons he ran off, hopefully unnoticed. Running through the thick brush of the forest out of sight of the mangled camp he stopped and set up one of the beacons. Just as he was about to light the cord of the firecracker a man walked in front of him. The man was barely recognizable with only the moonlight over head to shed some light on him. The man was a tall and broad man with green eyes and short brown hair. Gasping the soldier froze in fear when he saw the signature mask upon the man’s face. He was the crowned prince now king of Phildeni. Barely able to move he stuttered out the prince’s name, "Sadik Adnan."

The man’s face darkened with a sadistic sneer. After finally gaining the courage to move, the young soldier lit the firecracker, letting it explode up in the sky, it’s bright red and blue colors alerting other groups in the distance of the attack. "You’re too late. Right at this moment another group is sending a message to the capital that we have been invaded."

Sadik pulled out his sword and struck the young soldier through the chest. Cleaning his sword he turned to the corpse uttering only one word. “Perfect.”

* * *

 

**A few days later at the palace of Julius, king of Arionea**

In a hurry of the received message an indigo eyed man with ash blond hair barged into the large throne room. Up by the throne the king, a man with curly brown hair with golden brown eyes with a face wrinkled with age and from smiling, was meeting with his royal adviser, a man with long black hair tied back and deep brown eyes. Reaching the throne, the man bows. 

Noticing the urgency in the man’s face he dismissed his meeting to greet him. “General Braginski, what’s the matter?”

"Your Majesty, the Phildeniens have breached our northeastern border," The General answered.

Unbeknownst to the three men were two girls hiding behind one of the pillars. Both had beautiful long brown hair with a long curls on opposite sides of their heads, though the older ones was a few shades darker. They were two years apart, around the ages of 19 and 17. The oldest had striking olive eyes, while the younger’s was a beautiful large caramel brown.

Noticing her little sister’s shaking worry, the older girl tried to calm her down. “Hey nothing to worry about Feli, everything will be fine. Don’t you worry, Nonno has got it all under control.” she said soothingly. Pulling the younger girl into a hug she stroked her hair soothingly.

“I know Livi, it’s just terrifying, you know? We’re about to be invaded by a ruthless dictator who is set on killing Nonno.” Feliciana said calmer than she truly felt into her sister’s shoulder. Looking over the side of the pillar the sisters continued watching.

"That is hardly possible, even with the warning. We had increased the amount of guards at each border entrance." The council member said surprised before being silenced by King Julius who had a look of worry.

"We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately," The man explained as he started to dismiss himself. 

"No. Send your troops to protect my people General Braginski," Julius interrupts before the man could leave. The general nods before exiting the room. "Yao," Julius directs the conversation to his advisor.

"Yes, Your Highness?" The advisor stood up scroll in hand.

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the districts. Try and get as many new and old recruits as possible," He ordered. The girls look on worried, noticing the stress that this was putting on their grandfather. They also worried for the strength and health of their people, hoping that they would get out of this safely.

“Of course, Your Highness,” Yao nodded his head respectfully. leaving the room he called for some servants to gather information and maps for the surrounding districts.

As the king turned back to his throne he heard someone call out to him. "Nonno are you sure that we'll be alright?" A strong but scared voice asked. Looking up, he saw the oldest of his beautiful granddaughters with the other cowering behind her.

“You girls should be in bed. What are you doing up at this hour?”

"Sí mia nipote, I am sure of it," he said although his face was still stained with a look of worry.

"Nonno I'm scared," the younger one cried running to her grandfather.

"There is nothing to be afraid of my dear Feliciana, everything is going to turn out alright. Now why don't you and Livia sit down with me and sing." He said holding the young woman close in a large hug.

"Alright Nonno, singing is always relaxing, but can we hear you sing first? You have the most soothing voice here," Felicia asked more relaxed before moving to sit next to her grandfather, her sister not far behind.

"Sí, whatever you girls want," He answered a smile once more gracing his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is on Hiatus until I finish the fanfic that I am working on now. This is a big mess and I am trying to fix it so I'll at least try and work on it more.


End file.
